I Need You I Want You
by ChemicalsAndLlamas
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had always been enemies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's just the way it had always been, ever since their first year, it appeared that they hadn't got along. But forward to their sixth year at Hogwarts, and things were looking to change their ever lasting hatred towards each other. This is a short, one shot.


_I Need You. I Want You._

"Harry Potter!" a familiar voice snarled. It was Draco Malfoy, prefect of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They'd hated each other ever since their second meeting just before entering the Great Hall. Draco had offered his friendship, and Harry might have accepted it, until he'd made fun of his new friend, Ronald Weasley. So since then, they'd become arch-enemies, instead of friends.

Harry ignored him, continuing to walk down the corridor, on his way to Potions class with Professor Snape. He was already running late, and couldn't be doing with another person who hated him on his case. Despite ignoring Draco, footsteps, probably Draco's, could still be heard following Harry down the corridor.

"Oi, Potter! Why are you ignoring me? Look, Crabbe and Goyle aren't here, so there's nobody to wind you up. I just want to talk to you," Draco paused for a moment, and Harry heard him take a deep breath. "Alone. I wish to talk to you, alone."

To Harry, that didn't sound good. Why would Draco Malfoy, arch enemies since first year, want to actually have a conversation, alone, with him? A number of possibilities whirled around in his head. Maybe he was going to act like he wanted to be friends again, and then send Crabbe and Goyle to beat him up? Or maybe he'd steal his wand and hide it in the Slytherin Common Room, so Harry couldn't get it back. Half of Harry wished to turn around, and just talk to Draco, although the other half of him considered running to Potions class, to get away from Draco's footsteps that were getting louder.

Draco begged then, his voice cracking slightly. That was strange. Draco Malfoy wasn't scared of anyone or anything; or at least he acted like he wasn't.

Finally, Harry turned round, to face Draco.

Draco Malfoy was beautiful. Everyone thought so at Hogwarts, even students in Hufflepuff, and they were hated on by Slytherin. Not as much as Slytherin hated Gryffindor, though. He had shiny, blonde locks that fell gracefully on his head, and a long, pointed face, his skin quite pale. His eyes were a cold, grey colour, although they had a tiny, almost unnoticeable spark in them. He was wearing his Slytherin uniform, however, without his robe and his tie was loose around his neck, top button on his shirt undone. It was hard for all the girls not to have a crush on him.

Harry started the conversation, curious to find out what Draco wanted to talk to him about so badly. His words came out in an annoyed, rush, not what Harry was intending.

"Draco, what do you want? You've been following me down this entire corridor and I'm already fifteen minutes late to Potions!"

A small smile crossed Draco's pale plush lips and he let a giggle escape. "You're starting to sound like Hermione Granger. Since when were you ever bothered about being late to a class, especially Potions?"

Like usual, Draco had a point. Potions class was the lesson Harry hated the most, right from his first year at Hogwarts. Professor Snape and Head of Slytherin House was his Potions teacher and Snape hated him with a burning passion; the feeling was mutual.

Harry replied with a little smile too, "I suppose you're right for both, complaining about being late makes me really sound like Hermione and I kind of do hate Potions."

Suddenly, Draco dragged him into the boy's toilets, which were to the left of where they were previously standing. Draco was deeply looking at Harry then, his mouth slightly open, as though he was about to speak.

"Look, I really need to tell you something. It's been bothering me for a while. You know, it's been attacking my thoughts daily, as though they won't let me let it go." He sighed, stepping closer towards Harry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bullying you, and generally being nasty to you. People think I'm strong here, unbreakably strong, but I'm not. I know how it feels to not feel wanted, and that's why I'm apologising. Having no family who loves you must be difficult, and I can't even begin to imagine." Draco's eyes slid down to the checked floor, and his hands were together, nervously rubbing each other.

Harry's eyes turned wide. Was Draco Malfoy being serious? Or was this a dare?

"Um... Draco, you're being serious, right? This isn't a dare or a joke, something to laugh at me for?"

Draco dragged his painful eyes up from the ground and locked them with Harry's own eyes.

"I'm being serious," He whispered softly, running a hand through his blonde locks. "No, it isn't any kind of dare or a joke or anything; it's just what I'm telling you, from my heart."

Butterflies ripped through Harry's chest and he tried to reply, his throat drying up made it prove difficult.

"Draco, I-" But Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Draco had shoved him against the wall in the boy's toilets. Harry's heart dropped. It was a dare; it was something to get him beaten up. He felt disappointed by Draco's stupid actions.

His thoughts were interrupted by Draco shoving his thin hands into Harry's brown, curly hair. What happened next was a blur of butterflies and dizziness.

Draco's lips slammed against Harry's, soft but hard. Harry had no idea what he was doing and Draco sensed this, so he took his hands out of his hair, and carefully grabbed Harry's arms, wrapping them around Draco's neck. Harry carefully returned the kiss, biting the other boy's bottom lip, making Draco's breath jump inside his throat. Draco's hands glided up Harry's slender body and found their way into Harry's hair again. Soon, the kiss came to a close and Harry slid his arms down from Draco's neck.

Panting for breath, he forced out, "What was that for?"

"I need you… I- I want you. Harry, I think I'm in love with you."

FIN


End file.
